


Our Bond

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Series: Collected Notes and Letters from Sarek of Vulcan [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, T'Pree, Terry L. Gardner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letters from Sarek to Amanda.</p><p>Written by Terry L. Gardner (T'Pree).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Bond

Our Bond  
by Terry L. Gardner  
Rated: G  
Disclaimer: Paramount owns them, I just write about them.  
Summary: From "The Collected Notes and Letters of Sarek of Vulcan" to his wife Amanda.

 

Our bond is like a friendship caught on fire.  
In the beginning a very pretty flame, often hot and fierce,  
But still only light and flickering.  
As our bond grows older,  
Our hearts mature and our bond becomes as coals,  
Deep-burning and unquenchable.


End file.
